A Late Summer Romance
by clumsygirl17
Summary: Bella meets Edward while going on vacation. He is the cute bartender of her hotel, but he works there just for fun since he es rich. What happens when this two get together?. Set in Aruba! R


**Hey I thought it would be funny to have my own contest so here we go =) The rules are:**

Have to be set in a tropical setting

Doesn't have any specific rating

Other couples can be mentioned but not take part in the story

Must be strictly human

Can be in any timeline

Must have at least 2000 words.

Rules must be pasted in every entry.

**The contest ends the 15th of august so start sending you entries.**

**By the way I don't own Twilight *sniff***

* * *

I could hear the kids playing outside. Their smile, their laugh everything about them made the place cheerier. I walked to towards the balcony were all of my clothes were drying. It's not easy to wash them while you are on the beach. The easiest way to do it was with soap and using the sink. And even so sometimes you have to ask a maid to to take your clothes somewhere and do the laundry for you.

I was looking now over the rail of the balcony. The old ladies were in the pool doing aerobics, while the little ones were trying to sabotage their attempt to do "exercise" . Actually it was a funny sight to see. The whole border of the pool was covered in more amount of water than normally. Surely the guards of the hotel are going to be there soon to try to calm them before sending them to the activity center.

I scanned the place with my eyes. I was right, the guards were on their way to stop the little kids from misbehaving. It was an old story same thing every day. My eyes wandered towards to beach, my brain sensing that nothing interesting and new could come from the area of the pool.

The beach was actually quite a sight. Alice was right about sending me here for this relaxing trip. The sand was white and reflected the sun nicely making it possible for me to tan. Which was odd, because never before have I achieved that. You could see the huts at the beginning of the beach and then a large space where the young ladies put down their towels to sunbathe and gain a little of color. And finally the most amazing thing you could imagine. The sea. It was the loveliest shade of blue you could imagine. So clear you could see your own feet even when the water reaches your neck. Full of little fishes that swam through your legs and all around you. And the warmth it provided cannot be compared. And so goes the beach for miles, tempting all the tourist like me with its beauty.

But even if the sight of the beach was impacting, it couldn't compare in beauty to the man that sat every afternoon behind the bar, giving his best smile to the clients. His crooked smile, my smile. _A_hh, Edward, the only man so far that have been able to captivate my heart

_We where walking along the beach, it was even more beautiful than by daylight. He was holding my hand while pointing to the stars, trying to teach me about them. But even if tried, I couldn't pay attention to his words. He was such a mesmerizing man. I was dazzled by his every feature, there was not a single person more perfect than him._

_The only thing I could think of was the romantic dinner we just shared. The candles, the wine everything was like taken out of a movie. The only thing missing was the the passionate kiss at the end of the date. God I hoped it would happen long before the date ends, 'cause I was going to do my best in order to prolong my time with him._

_"Hey Bella, are you Ok, you seem a little bit distracted"_

_Suddenly I snapped out of it, I had to be more cautious if I didn't want Edward to find out I was staring at him._

_"Yes, yes I'm Ok just a little bit tired" Bravo Bells, now the boy will think that you want to go home and sleep. Mental note: remember not to open my mouth EVER again. P.s: smack myself as soon as I reach my room. _

_Now he was frowning, great he actually was thinking about me not enjoying his company. What else could it be?_

_"Hey, I have an idea. Instead of walking we just could sit here and talk about stuff. Or do you want to head back to room, because I totally..."_

_Now Bella!! Time amend your mistakes. I put my fingers on his lips, keeping him from continuing. "Staying here with you would be lovely" I smiles at him. And he gave his lopsided crooked grin in return._

_"Great. lets sit."_

_And so we did. We spent the whole night talking about everything. Our likes and dislikes, our hopes and dreams in this life. Anything you could think of, we talked about that. And with every word coming from him I was falling more and more. At some point during the night we fell asleep in each other arms._

_~*~_

_The sun was all over my face. Way to go Bella, the little time you've got to rest you throw it out of the window. I tried to ignore my inner me as I woke up. Something was off. I wasn't in my room, I was sleeping on the beach. And then I remembered everything about last night. The dinner, walking with Edward. Hey, wait a minute Edward!!! _

_I turned around only to meet the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. So green and deep, it was easy to get lost in them. _

_"Hello Sleeping Beauty, how did you sleep? Sorry for keeping you from the fluffy beds the hotel have" He was smiling, and you could see of something else in his eyes._

_"Best night ever, maybe because this gorgeous man was holding me through the night" I was blushing by now. I didn't know where the boldness came from. Thank God I could hide myself behind. _

_Before I could completely hide myself he lifted my chin and stared intently into my eyes._

_"Never hide yourself from me"_

_"Ok" I stuttered "By the way, thank you for dinner. I never got a chance to say it to you las night"_

_"No, thank you for accepting to go on a date with a complete stranger." He said as he stood up. He offered his hand to help do the same. "Even though I had fun last night, I'm sorry to say that I have to part. My shift starts in two hours and I have to go home and clean myself to be presentable to the costumers of the bar"_

_"I u-understand. Don't worry about me, I'll just go to my room." I didn't know why, but I felt rejected, as if he was trying to get rid of me. I started heading towards my room._

_"Bella wait." Before I could go any further he grabbed me by my wrist. "I want to see you again. Today and tomorrow is going to be impossible due to my work but what about the day after tomorrow?"_

_"I'd love to go out with you again Edward" Go Bella, go Bella you've got the man lady!!! I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. Right now I didn't know what to do. We were going out again. Should I kiss him or what?. Before I reached a conclusion his lips crashed with mine. It was a sweet goodbye kiss, but I was having none of that. I tried to deepen the kiss and he obliged. Our tongues battles for dominance while he crushed me closer to his body. We kept on kissing till we had no breath left._

_"I guess I'll see you on wednesday. Until then my beautiful Bella" He said while trying to catch his breath. And with those words we said goodbye. _

It has been two days since I last saw him. I knew I could go to the bar and speak with him if I wanted to, but I also knew that that would distract him and I didn't want him to get fired because of me. That wouldn't look good on his record.

I went inside once again. He left a message yesterday telling me that he would be here at 9 AM sharp. I didn't know what could be done so early, but he's the one living in this island. I trusted his judgement. I sat on the couch and turned on the Tv. I had fifteen minutes left to wait and nothing to do.

Not long after he was knocking on the door. Either was him or the maid coming to clean the room. I went straight to door hoping it wasn't the latter.

'Hey Bells, you look astonishing. Eager for the date aren't we?" My jaw dropped at the sight of him. He was wearing a pair of blue and green swimming trunks, a tight fitting T-shirt and flip flops.

"Hey Edward, thanks" I said blushing at his comment. "You look nice too. Wait a second, let me grab my beach bag an then we can go." I was instructed the day before that I had to bring sunblock, a towel. water and my swimming suit with me. The latter was underneath my clothes.

By the time I returned to door the maid was already inside cleaning my mess.

"Shall we go beautiful?" He was offering his hand to me. I grabbed it and neither of us let the other go on our way to his car. It was a beautiful 2009 Camaro. I was dumbstruck at the sight of it.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to offend you or nothing like that, but.. how come you have such a fancy car while working as a bartender?"

"My family is from old money. I didn't like my life back in the States so i decided to come here and live in the family summer house. Now shush and get into the car. We're already late".

He was holding the door open waiting for me to get inside. I climbed into the car and before I could close the door he was inside seated and the motor of the car was already on.

"Ready to have the best date ever?" He was joining the highway by the time he said those words. And mano. how he ran. I thought I was going to piss myself in his car. It was frightening the way he drove. The only thing I could see was the glimpse of sign with the words High-rise on it.

A few minutes later we were in front of the Hilton, and even before I could ask him why were we here he was at my side opening the door for me. He grabbed my hand and dragged along the lobby.

"C'mon Bella, we have to hurry up or they will leave us"

We went to the beach, but I didn't have time to look around cause he was still dragging me. We reached a little cabin besides a dock. The was a sign that read Pelican Adventures on it. A lot of people were waiting for something inside the cabin. Edward and I went inside.

"Edward can I know now where are we going" He hasn't told me where our date would be and right now I was dying from curiosity.

"I guess so" He kept looking towards the dock and delaying his answer. By the time I decided to ask again a ship arrived to the dock.

"There is the place where our date will be" he said out of nowhere, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "We are going snorkeling!!!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Snorkeling???? What's that? I've never heard of it before. I tugged at his shirt trying to get his attention.

"Edward, what's snorkeling??"

His jaw dropped "You don't know what snorkeling is"

"Ehmm, no" I said frowning.

"Ok I'll explain it to you as soon as we board the ship".

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the ship where the captain was helping the people to get on board. When our turn arrived I thought I could hear Edward cursing under his breath. Was he jealous.

"What's wrong?" I asked him while stroking his arm.

"Did you see the look that man gave you???? You're not some piece of meat he can ogle at!!" By now he was fuming. I rolled my ayes at his antics and tried to change the topic.

"Now that we are on board could you care to explain me what snorkeling is??"

"Oh right!. Do you know how to swim, don't you?"

"Yes?" I didn't know why it came out as a question. In that moment he let escape a sigh of relief.

"Ok, well snorkeling is a pretty cool activity. You put a mask so you can see under the water. To this mask you have long tube attached. One end of the tube goes in to your mouth while the other stays out of the water. This way you can explore the reefs without having to return to the surface every few seconds to breath again."

A huge smile covered my face. I always wanted to see a coral reef but thought the only way to do it was with a submarine or by scuba diving, and a was sure that for the second one you needed a certificate and a very expensive equipment.

"Are we seriously going to explore the reefs???"

"Yes some of them!! First we're going to this little reef just north from here, then we'll be visiting a sunken ship. I think is a german ship that the US Navy sunk during WWII. Then we'll have lunch before stopping once again to swim a little bit. After that we have to head back to he hotel." He seemed sad as he said this.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we could spend the rest of the afternoon together hanging around the hotel." I'd do anything to wipe that sad look of his face. And if the solution was to spend more time with him I was not going to complain not even a bit.

We headed to our first stop. I was a little sacred. It's been years since the last time I swam in such a deep part of the ocean. But I wasn't going to go on my back, if everybody was doing this I would be doing it too. Besides Edward was by my side and I was sure he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

"Hey love you seem a little pale, are you sure you wanna do this? If you don't we can stay on the ship and talk or anything." Ohh God he was being so sweet.

"No!! I want to., is just that I'm a little nervous. Would you care to hold my hand while we are i the sea." His face relaxed after hearing me say this. He offered his hand.

"Let's jump together then." He smiled his crocked smile at me. We put on the fins and the mask before going down the little stair that gave access o the water. We were not allowed to jump over the board because we could scare the fishes off and damage the corals of the reef.

Once in the water I was amazed by seeing all the fishes swimming all around us. The would let us get close enough for us to feed them The surely were used to human presence, they only got scared when they caught glimpses if sudden movements. You had to be careful about your speed.

And the diversity. Oh my!!! There were so many types. Clown fishes, sea horses, trumpet flute fishes, angelfishes and so many other I didn't know their names. Edward even spotted a stingray and showed it to me. The were all so beautiful and so colorful. It was a mind blowing rainbow under the water.

We stayed there an hour, maybe a little more before returning to the ship. Once there we took the fins and the masks off. Half an hour later we were at the next stop. The captain of the boat told us the story about the shipwreck we were about to explore.

"When Germany invaded the Netherlands on May 10, 1940, the relationship between the two nations was obviously strained. As part of the Kingdoms of Netherlands, this extended to Aruba." The captain said. "The _Antilla_ was a German U- boat supply ship that was anchored off the coast of Aruba at the time. A contingent of Dutch Marine gave the ship 24 hours to surrender."

"The _Antilla_ was fairly new at the time, and rather than see her turned over to the enemy, the Captain decided to scuttle the ship. After putting the crew ashore, he heated up the boilers, which were amidships, and opened the sea cocks. When the cold sea water hit the hot boilers, they exploded, ripping the ship in half. It sank in eight minutes. At 400 feet long, the _Antilla_ is the 'Caribbean's largest shipwreck."

Little after the story ended we went once again into the water. This time I didn't recognized any of the fishes and most of them were shy. The hided inside the sheep and were not allowed to go inside because the lack of proper equipment. That could be done with a scuba diving team.

We spent more time at shipwreck than at Malmok. This time Edward also hold my time the whole length of our stay. Once again on the ship we had lunch. It wasn't that good but what could you expect??

After our last stop (which was mainly swimming in a deserted place after eating) it was time to return. Our date was due to meet its end. I was dreading it and by Edward's expression I knew that he was thinking something along the same lines.

We returned to the hotel and spent the rest of the afternoon together, but at some point it was time for us to part our own ways. The good thing is that we were going to see again soon.

"Bella I know is time to say goodbye but I really would like to escort you to your door. You know, like an old-fashioned date??"

"Of course you may, actually why don't you go after eating dinner. I don't have a lot upstairs but I can prepare some mac and cheese. What do you say?"

"I don't care what we eat as long as it allows me to spend a few more minutes with you." His stare was intense.

We reached my room and stepped inside. He sat on the couch and turned the tv while I retrieved the ingredients needed for dinner. It was so easy to be around him, as if we've been together for years instead of a few days.

We ate dinner in silence and after that I tried to clean the dishes. I could barely concentrate feeling his burning gaze on my back. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I yelped in surprise. Edward chuckled before planting a kiss on my neck.

By now I was ready to explode. I couldn't stand being in his presence any longer without loosing control. The ache between my legs was increasing and I couldn't deny my needs any longer. I turned around and kissed as passionately as I could. His hands drifted lower and landed on my ass. His tongue was asking permission to enter my mouth, and I was more than willing to oblige.

I could feel his length pressed against my stomach. My arms wrapped around his neck and I tugged at his scalp. He growled just before bucking his hips. I let a throaty moan out.

"Isabella, I'm going to make you mine. I cannot wait a second more." You could hear the huskiness in his voice. He lifted my legs and placed his cock against my throbbing crotch. I was getting wetter by the second.

Before I could notice Edward had us on the bed, his body hovering over mine. His lips attacked me once again while he tried to remove my clothes. His lips left my mouth and went to kiss my jaw, my collar bone. Suddenly I felt his mouth latch on my hardened nipple while one of his hands tugged and pinched the other one. I didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was half naked under him.

I had to do something so using all of my force I turned us around so I could straddle him. I attacked him once again while I managed to take all his clothes off.

"My dearest one, I don't think is fair. I'm not wearing anything while you, on the other side, have still clothes on" He growled.

He turned us around again before trying to get rid of my clothes. Once I was naked too he lowered his hand to my core and played with folds before pinching my clit. I gasped at this. I couldn't stand this. I was in to much need to enjoy the foreplay thoroughly

"You're so wet for me already."

"Please Edward"

"What Bella?"

"Make love to me. Now. I can't stand this sweet torture any longer."

Whit that he plunged his dick into my throbbing pussy while attacking my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and they held the same rhythm of his thrusts. We quickly found a pace. I could feel the knot in my stomach and knew that I wouldn't last longer. A few minutes afterwards I felt myself clenching, riding my orgasm. I thought I was in heaven.

He came with me, my walls milking his cock. His seed poured into me. Edward fell on top of me but quickly move to avoid hurting me with his weight. As soon as he moved a felt a part of me was missing. He opened his arms for me to cuddle in them. It was not long before we both fell asleep.

~*~

And so the days went on. I saw Edward almost everyday and sometimes he spent the night with me. Our relationships was wonderful, I've never feel so at ease with somebody. Sadly it was time to end this. Today would be our last day together. My three weeks were over and I had to return home. Yet I felt that home was here with Edward.

Right now I was waiting for him to go to our last date. I didn't know where we're going I only knew it was fancy place due to the dress he told me to use. I saw his car stop in front of the lobby so I went outside and climbed inside. He had the door open before I could reach the car.

Once inside he greeted me. "Hello love. you look beautiful tonight" Neither of us said anything after that and we fell into a comfortable silence. I was afraid of crying and I knew it would happen if I opened my mouth.

We arrived at this fancy place downtown. Way to go Bells, you caught a rich man. There was my mind once again playing tricks. I tried to hush it and regain the composure before going inside the restaurant.

Our table was at the corner of the terrace and the dim light surely was setting a romantic mood. The meal was lovely and the food was exquisite, it was to die for. The stars were the only ones accompanying us. Like in our first date. I was so lost in thought that I failed to notice when Edward stood from his chair and kneeled in front of me.

"Bella these few these have been amazing and I've never felt so alive before. I know we've been knowing us for a short time but I know you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are a keeper, one in a million. Would you make the happiest man on earth by marrying me?"

"YES!!! OH GOD YES!!" Everybody was looking our way but I couldn't care less. "Of course I'll marry you Edward I love you!!!!"

"I love you too baby, I love you too."

~*~

The next day I had to part but Edward came with me so we could introduce the other to our families. One month afterwards we were back in the island to celebrate our wedding. It was during twilight in front of the sea that what witness of our love.

Eight months after our wedding we received into this world our first child: Anthony Aiden Cullen

* * *

**I hope you like the story even if don't participate. Ask any question you want by reviewing or private messages. If you have an entry for the contest then pm me.**

***kisses***


End file.
